leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 August 2013
11:54 you're welcome 12:18 whoever said boredom is poison was right. 01:13 yo :V 01:13 waiting for a draft pick :/ 01:14 I actually expected you to amuse me (?) 02:32 Hmm 02:51 waihalothar 02:51 hi 02:53 howaryou 02:59 THE TEH IS A SPY 03:06 no u 03:08 there are two tehs, therefore one of them is a spy 03:08 hm 03:08 That's exactly what the real spy would sau 03:08 say 03:13 ahh people 03:14 nystus ian't here only wwhen i need hom 03:33 hi izzie 03:34 kael 03:34 keala~ 03:34 hi 03:34 i tried to practice anatomu 03:34 looks kinda weied 03:35 damn this keyboard 03:35 so, can anypne give possible solutions 03:35 hah 03:35 1. Don't suck. 03:35 2. If suck, improve. 03:35 3. Wash, rinse, repeat. 03:35 like what part of it is troubling you Iz? 03:36 I just gave you long lasting life advice. 03:36 no shit teh 03:36 shut up Teh 03:36 shoulder ' 03:36 looks off but not sure how to fix 03:36 gonna link soon 03:36 did a mirror study? 03:36 touch keyboard is hard 03:37 Learn anatomy the way that med students do it, then 03:37 cadavers? 03:37 cut people? 03:37 yup 03:37 i got none 03:37 BE RESOURCEFUL, IZK 03:37 * RadarMatt stab Teh 03:37 If you got none, get some. 03:37 shhhh 03:37 * TehAnonymous dies 03:37 here you go 03:38 once he bleeds out 03:38 * StealthTeh stabs Master Beta 03:38 D: 03:38 now you have two 03:38 sometimes you just gotta hate on twins 03:38 * RadarMatt ded 03:38 http://imgur.com/cuNkhyW 03:38 i think safe enough for work type nudity 03:38 *drags Matt's body into the back storage room" 03:38 i'll take this with me 03:39 nystus says easiest way to study anatomy is looking at pics and trying to make skimpy outfit as possible 03:39 hm 03:39 i think something with neck or shoulder 03:39 well, i'll improveon feetlater 03:39 The outline looks like it wants to be the shoulder blade thing on your back 03:39 but it's too high 03:40 arm needs to be lower maybe 03:40 on the body 03:40 both arms, I think? 03:40 looks like she has no neck 03:40 unfortunately 03:40 yes both arms 03:41 hmm. Where are most arms located, relative to the boobage.... 03:41 i thought that is neck were visible, it would look like too long a neck 03:41 * TehAnonymous researches some nekkid ladies 03:41 but i guess still length problem 03:41 I've got a "length problem" if you know what I mean/. 03:43 What did I walk into... 03:45 i' m getting on drawing upper body 03:45 getting help 03:45 * 03:46 Oh 03:46 Well Teh was talking about his length issues 03:46 http://i.imgur.com/ZMuSXoL.jpg 03:46 Which scared me for a second. 03:46 not sure if better 03:46 length of what 03:46 what the hell izk 03:46 Why does ozu get wood background 03:46 and we don't 03:47 the fuck Re you on abouy 03:47 The wood on the side of the paper 03:48 What you linked for Matt/Teh: http://i.imgur.com/cuNkhyW.jpg 03:48 What you linked for Ozu: http://i.imgur.com/ZMuSXoL.jpg 03:48 And you gave him a higher res image too 03:48 y u h8 us izk 03:48 You gave me fancy wood because you clearly know how fancy and well-to-do I am. 03:48 http://youtu.be/KLtkjXkuSP8 03:48 hm 03:48 it's my desk 03:49 Matt, thanks for the laughter 03:49 np 03:49 Was having a meh day, and you pushed towards "Okay" 03:49 do you think it looks better? 03:50 Izk 03:51 The shoulders look a bit high. 03:51 But I suck at art anyway. 03:51 high as it? 03:51 toward the heewad high or towardbCk jigh 03:51 Shoulders too close to head, move towards butt. 03:51 toward back or toward back* 03:51 will try 03:52 Hey. What champs can cast abilities without stopping once like syndra? 03:52 And lucian and irelia's ult 03:52 huh 03:52 Gamefreak 03:52 Irelia's ult doesn't make her stop 03:53 Why do you always come in, ask one question, then leave? Do you not like us? 03:53 But anything without a casting animation will do that. 03:53 Because I dont have anything else to say ;( 03:53 Hi. 03:54 Don't worry about it, we have a good time here. Most of us don't know what to say. 03:54 And syndra's ult makes her stand still 03:54 All on-hit buffs 03:54 What other abilities can be used while running? 03:54 Gamefreak, all "instant cast" abiltiies 03:54 Will be cast-time-less 03:54 Example? :S 03:54 :D 03:54 Jax + Sej W for example 03:55 Diana doesn't stop using her abilities 03:55 Aside from her E but that pulls the enemy towards her 03:55 You sure with the Q 03:56 I am 03:56 hmmmmm ok :D that's all i needed to know :D 03:56 I haven't been stopped in movement when using it 03:56 thx :D 03:56 bai. 03:56 Bye then. 03:56 cya 03:56 http://i.imgur.com/9T2QKWO.jpg 03:57 worse i think 03:57 maybeban entirely new picture should be drawn 03:57 on the positive side 03:57 it doesn't look incredibly awkward and uncomfortable 03:58 I can't give my opinion on it 03:58 now it looks like the catgirl is collapsed 03:58 you mean the last link 03:58 ? 03:58 What Teh said 03:58 jsut to make sure 03:58 Yeah, I can't click on it 03:58 you guys do know that shoulder can move upward 03:59 Here's a thought 03:59 no? 03:59 ok 03:59 izk, find a cute girl from your school 04:00 and say that you need to improve your drawing skills 04:00 no 04:00 so you need them to pose for you 04:00 nothing racy; they just need to take off their shirt and put on a cat tail 04:00 you are saying things liie nystus 04:00 I am saying things like Teh 04:00 Taht would only work if it was shrugging or something 04:01 *I* think that it's a good idea. 04:01 Teh has a point, a good way to improve art skills is by getting someone to pose for you so you can have a good reference 04:03 Otherwise you'll be looking forever for a reference in art books and on the internet 04:03 thought itself is qorthy of considering 04:03 but method is flat out retarded 04:03 How so? 04:04 cause i knowoonobdyin my school 04:05 he should know cause he's going into college too 04:05 what 04:05 I don't 04:05 what is that word 04:05 I see "know" a partial "noob" and a partial "dying" 04:05 maybe a "swoon" 04:05 "I know nobody in" 04:06 ... 04:06 makes sense 04:06 It's a good icebreaker. 04:06 Sorry, I couldn't tell if you were being sarcastic or not 04:06 if i'm socially ob'ivious 04:07 I wasn't being sarcastic here 04:07 I was genuinely confused 04:07 oh 04:08 On a side note, lord vann dams pillager and wicked hatchet are apparently being put back into league 04:08 good night 04:08 night 04:08 bye 04:09 source? 04:10 Item 04:10 I saw them in the incoming section so I don't know if someone put them there or if they are actually being brought back 04:10 Upcoming* 04:14 not seeing it 04:15 Clcik show on the list of items 04:16 ah 04:16 item pages link to http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=3726379&page=2#post40361462 and let's see... 04:17 that rioter name 04:17 NOMENOMENOMENOME 04:19 Me either 04:19 Whoa 04:19 Way late 04:19 Damn scrolling errors 02:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAtilVHdgcc 02:22 Why the Hell is this song stuck in my head? 02:22 because garbage quality 02:24 Nystus 02:24 I will eat you :D 02:25 Hi Nymph 02:25 Haro 02:26 Imma play morde now 02:26 hue 02:33 have fun 02:37 Hi 02:37 Hey guys 02:37 Hey. 02:46 good evening 02:46 again 02:47 GP's secondary use according to Riot is a support? 02:47 DAFUQ?! 02:47 how is that even surprising 02:47 raise morale 02:47 +20 ad 02:47 aura 02:48 all dat support powah 02:49 He's a shit support, though. 02:49 GP can go any role 02:50 AP mage, AD carry, bruiser, tank, jungler bruiser, support, etc. 02:50 (Gangplank) : Yarrrr, I'll boost yer fighting will, then I'll catch dem cursed CC for you and eat oranges to be k. If yer too much a pussy to dive for the kill, I'll Parrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrley! 02:50 ranged ADC, melee ADC, the list goes on! 02:50 Ashe's secondary is support, too. 02:50 cc+fee ward 02:50 free* 02:50 ^ 02:51 I can understand why Ashe's got tagged. 02:51 I think support is just a tag that means "this champion doesn't have much flexibility, so I guess they kinda have supporty things" 02:51 TI3 in 4h 02:52 And then GP got the tag. Because he's inflexible. 02:52 Gangplank 02:52 and i got 3h 14min of day 1 VOD left 02:52 Fighter covers most of his roles 02:52 Fighter is a very broad term. Basically means "has damage and tankiness" 02:53 Well, what measure is a fighter without the ability to close the gap or shift the enemy position? 02:54 meat 02:54 I wonder if some Assassins are officially secondary supports. 02:54 hmm, how to make a cohesive kit... 02:55 like a boss 02:55 the question however 02:55 like a final boss 02:55 a true final boss 02:55 or a stage 1 boss 02:56 Like a Midboss. 02:57 Passive - Zombie Fairy 02:57 Human Form, Q - Vengeful Cannibal Spirit 02:58 W - Blazing Wheel 02:58 mineko 02:58 easy 02:58 E - Rekindling of Dead Ashes 02:58 Cat form, Q - Spleen Eater 02:58 final bosses usually have a lot of patterns then "that one attack" 02:58 so 02:58 W - Cat Random Walk 02:58 to make something look like a final boss 02:58 E - Corpse Shopping District 02:58 oh I know 02:58 I'll make a cohesive kit 02:58 That One Boss style 02:58 make someone with weak-ish basic ability, and R is boosts every ability tremendously for one cast 02:58 abilities* 02:59 Hue 02:59 Final bosses are prone to change their form at least 1 time before defeat. 02:59 8/6/3 Morde 02:59 Pushkaiser :3 02:59 hence the point 02:59 aston, king of fighters subverted that trope 02:59 3 first spells : weak-ish stuff 02:59 ult : make each basic ability tremendously stronger for one cast 02:59 (Karma) ? 03:00 hmm... that sounds like Futo to me Psyko 03:00 @Mineko : Cool. Still a trope. 03:00 Asty 03:00 they have the SNK Boss Syndrome trope instead 03:01 To be fair, fighting games and RPGs are very different about their final bosses most of the time. 03:01 or the Zelda-like one 03:01 gained something new beforehand? mechanic used on boss 03:01 Ogre from Tekken 3 is one of the few transforming final bosses in a fighting game I know. 03:02 Try playing the MM Zero series. 03:02 That's more for Action-Adventures, Nys, but it subverts itself when you're at the final boss. 03:02 Every last boss has 2 forms atleast 03:02 Now then 03:02 Darksiders last boss 03:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NIzkEdS7Lg have snk boss 03:02 fizz ! 03:02 FUN SHIT 03:02 well, not as famous as rugal 03:02 minish cap's final boss 03:02 Never roll behind Rugal. 03:03 was confusing as shit 03:03 you picked up all dem items 'n' upgrades 'n' shit? 03:03 oh god, that one 03:03 psyk 03:03 well, fuck you 03:03 first form's weak point was a little eye 03:03 have a unique sword 03:03 and so I thought it was only weak to arrows 03:03 boss immune to everything that's not the sword 03:03 it took me over a year before I realized I could also use the swords 03:03 and that arrows only did half a point of damage 03:04 I WAS YOUNG, OK 03:04 first form can be damaged with the sword 03:04 not the second though 03:04 I know 03:04 It took me some time to figure out that I have to use that Cane on one of his forms. 03:04 oh and ganon 03:04 silver arrows 03:04 took me awhile to realize I can only damage him with charged sword 03:04 Uhhhh 03:04 oh 03:04 Just thought 03:04 Nidalee+Soraka bot 03:04 psyk, oracle series 03:05 not the other one 03:05 Javelin spam 03:05 Hot, they're going to the bottom. 03:05 yeah 03:05 I got it 03:05 well I didn't play in linked, so 03:05 I only got to onox and veran 03:06 You should try linked if you still have the chance. The true final dungeon is very short and more a gimmick, but the two bosses are cool. 03:06 I played them on emulator, dood 03:06 Get a password, dood. 03:06 it made the rom crash, dood. 03:06 in game brb 03:07 Well... Sucks to be you, then. 03:07 the nova sisters 03:07 yeah 03:08 Nova sisters? 03:08 Sounds like lesbian porn actresses. 03:09 ...not nova 03:09 ... Wait, do you mean Kotake and Koume, also known as Twinrova? XD 03:09 TWINRova 03:09 argh, outsped 03:09 the OOT ones were infuriating 03:09 the reflect's direction was... random 03:09 twinrova 03:09 my bad 03:10 Yeah. They also got a very weird boss title in the german edition. 03:10 welp 03:10 time to write quotes 03:10 veran is derp easy 03:10 compared to oron 03:10 veran 03:10 "Killah Omaz"... I still facepalm to that localisation. 03:11 I find Oron easier. But, well, they're very different, so it's hard to compare them. It fits that Onox was in the action-oriented Seasons and Veran was in the puzzle-oriented Ages, though. 03:11 *Onox 03:12 fittingly, it took me ages to finish ages 03:12 I'm surprised. 03:13 ages stages however 03:13 is a pain in the arse 03:13 while seasons stages are a cakewalk 03:14 Depends... After a long time, I wanted to do a no-death run in both games. I started with Ages, no sweat. For some reasons, I got served in the first dungeon in Seasons. Could be because I got impatient against the boss. 03:15 'cause the ones in seasons are reflex-based 03:15 the ones in ages are more puzzle-like 03:15 stage 6 boss in seasons is a good example 03:15 Yeah. I was always the puzzle-type. My reflexes are pretty good, normally. But, well, being impatient is really not helping. 03:15 the cloud boss 03:15 ages I mean 03:15 seriously, if anyone got hit during the first bossfight in ages 03:16 that man is an idiot 03:16 Oh, I loved the Cloud Boss. He was innovative. 03:16 or woman 03:16 or hermaphrodite 03:16 or enuch 03:16 eunuch* 03:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl7jAQsjpuc 03:16 or mormon 03:16 Getting hit by the first boss 03:16 you can't beat this guy 03:17 oh hey 03:17 look what i stumbled on 03:17 https://images.4chan.org/vg/src/1375974142595.png 03:17 that's seasons right? 03:17 the dragon with the horn 03:17 Yeah. 03:17 If Fez was like that, I'd be more interested in it 03:18 Season was practically an enhanced remake of the first Zelda half the time. It actually was before Nintendo said to Capcom "Screw that". 03:18 too hot to make joke 03:18 someone joke for me 03:19 Riot 03:19 your mum, nys 03:20 youz all suck 03:20 *insert "What is love"-car scene with 3 random people for fun* 03:20 That's the joke. 03:21 The sun 03:21 is hot 03:21 I don't believe you. 03:22 the sun 03:22 is sexy 03:22 ...in some parallel dimension 03:22 So sexy that it blinds~ 03:22 praise the sun \o/ 03:22 (Leona) 03:23 (Diana) : Nope. 03:24 You know the champion who physically interacts with the sun with one of his skills? Not with magic, but with his body? 03:24 Uuuhhhh 03:24 Uhhhhh 03:25 nou 03:25 I don't think fanmade concepts count 03:25 (Pantheon) : It is daylight! I will jump to the sun, ricochet and annihilate my targets with a blast while cooling down! RAKKOR! 03:26 less fancepts and fanfic, more fanwank 03:27 Ruthless (Pantheon) : MY BODY SHALL BLOT OUT THE SUNLIGHT FROM THE EYES OF MY FOES 03:27 (Taric) : Outrageous 03:28 Sexy Skin (Pantheon) : The sun wishes that she is as hot as me. 03:28 ._. 03:28 (Pantheon) : Yes, I polish my helmet every night, why do you ask? 03:29 And with that innuendo, I'm finishing my work. Later. 03:29 spear, you fool 03:29 SPEAR 03:29 back 03:31 wb 03:32 First let me get to Udyr(since I worked on his Ultimate skin). Does Udyr need a redo? Yes, we agree. However I,personally, don't think the Spirit Guard should have been his rework. I think there are people who love the way current Udyr looks, as well as Black Belt and Primal skins, so we wouldn't want to completely change what people already love and throw in spirit animals. 03:32 i'm twitching trying not to laugh 03:33 because that's exactly what they did with Trundle 03:33 That's also what they did with Karma 03:34 that too 03:34 karma is still somewhat forgotten 03:34 imo 03:34 remake or not 03:35 because Riot failed 03:35 and Karma is still crap 03:35 en route for ANOTHER rework 03:38 poor Riot 03:38 how have you fallen 03:38 riot hasn't fallen yet 03:38 not yet 03:39 still going strong at the moment 03:39 however, I am fallen 03:39 nighty 03:40 gnite 03:40 can't wait for that Urgot/Twitch VU when they just toss away whatever lore they had beforehand and make 'em all edgy 03:41 or all cuddly in twitch's case 03:41 nah 03:42 obviously gonna be edgy 03:42 or it'll turn into his Chinese art 03:42 then no one will play him 03:42 :D 03:42 Those legs man, eugggh 03:44 You know what would be mind-bogglingly easy to implement, and please literally everyone? 03:44 Chinese summoner icons. 03:44 or maybe Asian summoner icons, idk 03:44 i was gonna say "dragon dildos for all" 03:44 "mind-bogglingly easy" 03:45 How are dragon dildos easy? 03:45 TI3 when 03:45 also teh, mtg 03:45 Teh 03:45 you know what's easier? 03:45 TI3 when i say it is 03:45 k 03:45 Enable achievements 03:45 10 wins as certain champion = unlock champion icon for summoner icon 03:45 dun 03:46 no. 03:46 you know what's harder and would please literally everyone ? 03:46 fix the loading system 03:46 no. 03:46 put hats into the game 03:46 ditch Adobe Air entirely 03:47 https://images.4chan.org/vg/src/1375976281560.gif 03:48 Dota's physics engine is a lot more fun than League's 03:48 in, psy 03:48 it's an upgraded version of the WC3 one that runs under source 03:48 Dota doesn't have physics 03:49 apart from flowing clothing 03:49 and Lanaya's tail 03:49 ♥ 03:49 game created 03:49 jigglebones 03:49 whatever 03:49 lanaya's dick ? 03:49 you in futa now ? 03:49 always was 03:49 Trap Assassin, Psyk 03:49 dems are pads 03:49 those I see in pubs are more like tard assassins, though 03:49 it's a duuuude 03:50 nah, lady 03:50 wait 03:50 she just has an advanced magic stick 03:50 iak just admitted to always liking futa 03:50 it's her Hidden One 03:50 what did you do to iak? 03:50 :V 03:50 Teh, iak got hacked 03:50 ban him 03:50 What 03:51 son, I write stories of Irelia and Akali having biological children, surely I have to write up an excuse to how it happened 03:51 and... stuff 03:52 oh my goooooooooooood 03:52 it is the magic of god's miracle 03:52 Through the miracle of Balance in all things! 03:54 you drunk? 03:54 No 03:54 why 03:54 blood loss? 03:54 probably, was bleeding earlier 03:54 though, not enough to be dangerous 03:56 note to self: making iak bleed causes interesting things to be produced... 03:56 you should bleed more 03:56 I'm actually thinking of taking up blood painting 03:57 but still learning normal painting so I don't waste my, uh... resources 03:57 http://magiccards.info/avr/en/86.html you're a fucken annoying creature, iak 03:58 everyone wants to exile you 03:58 everyooooone 03:58 blargh 04:03 op 04:06 hmhm 04:08 https://images.4chan.org/vg/src/1375977754882.png 04:09 I liked the old visage 04:09 it was alot more creepy 04:09 hopefully they add it as a cosmetic item 04:12 kekekeke 04:15 http://i.imgur.com/3jnsA16.jpg 04:15 see something different? 04:18 Sheepstick 04:18 new icons 04:18 will it be a goatstick now? 04:19 pfrt 04:19 ten lands in a row 04:19 two games in a row 04:19 lrn2shuffle 04:19 What's that one lyric 04:19 "Every day I'm shuffling" 04:20 yer losing to Teh? 04:20 double mana full 04:20 I had good hands in g1/3, he didn't 04:20 i find this insulting to my non-existant skills 04:20 I drew a few black cards and then ten lands in a row, he has a protected from black cameleon colossus 04:21 He drew no blue cards, apparently 04:21 I did rape you in game two though 04:21 with mass discard 04:21 Yes, but I also had no early cards 04:21 it's a good day when the opponent concedes on turn 4 04:22 I realized 5s after "keep" that I had nothing 04:22 gg 04:22 yer visibly not playing KoL 04:22 let's mtg 04:25 why must you insult me 04:26 it insults me 04:43 Wut 04:47 http://www.nioutaik.fr/images/fatal/fatal27.jpg 04:49 Sorry to say I haven't the slightest clue what the lawful stupid one is 04:49 the worst RPG in the universe 04:49 you should try to read about it 04:49 not IT because it'd hurt you 04:49 just about it 04:50 it's illogical, sexist, abnormal, and it's persuaded to be perfectly accurate and realistic 04:50 I'll keep that in mind, granted I'm more playing mmos at this moment for my rpg 04:51 http://1d4chan.org/wiki/FATAL 04:51 There isn't really a good one I haven't played a lot already, I mean I don't want to start another play through of dark souls, and my jumping into DnD is a ways away 04:52 "On the second page of the character sheet are the following essential measurements: manhood length, manhood circumference, anal circumference potential, vaginal circumference potential, vaginal depth potential, æreola diameter, nipple length, cup size, tongue size, hymen resistance, æreola hue, foot size, fist circumference, head circumference, handedness. These measurements are essential because during combat you can roll "rape" as a combat result, accidentally start raping your opponent, and how many hitpoints they lose depends on the mismatch between your circumference and theirs. In case you missed some of that: it is possible to accidentally rape an opponent to death during normal combat." 04:52 Well then 04:54 how do you accidentally start raping your opponent 04:55 imagine To Love-ru 04:55 that rpg was probably written by horny and misogynistic mathemathicians without access to any documentation 04:55 now make it obscene 04:58 fail a magic roll and one of the possible results is your dick falling off 05:00 I want to play this 05:00 I don't even 05:01 not for the dick falling off part 05:01 but still 05:01 was going to say that;s kind of worrying if that hooks you 05:02 jesus christ did Fnatic roll over LGD.int 05:03 ...who? I'm sorry I only Follow NA LCS due to time constrants of my day 05:03 so I have no clue one other region activity 05:03 on* 05:03 Doter 05:03 TI3 05:04 VOD of day 1 05:04 oh I dont follow Dota as all, I kind of personally hate the game 05:04 ew 05:04 its the creep denial thing 05:04 I just find issue that oyu can mill your own creeps in it 05:05 http://www.rpg.net/reviews/archive/14/14567.phtml have a review 05:05 I don't flame the game for it just it's just not for me 05:05 "eh, have minor point I HATE THE GAME BECAUSE OF JUST THIS ARGH (note : I actually don't know anything else about it)" 05:05 that's you about doter 05:06 now read the FATAL review 05:07 haha I'm just one of the old fashion respects that others can like things I don't like, so I don't drop my two cents, also I can't I'm at work and anything related to that seems highly SFW 05:07 there are no pics, don't worry 05:08 it's just a text review 05:08 980 pages... 05:08 also, your two cents are in another currency that went out of date a century ago 05:08 a thousand pages of FATAL 05:08 well, no time to waste 05:11 "Well, let's just see what it looks like underneath this rock 05:11 05:11 OH MY GOD SWEET JESUS NO" 05:13 I guess every genre has some skeletons in its closet...or in the case....some imagines that should have been burned 05:15 Ha 05:16 "The Mean System is the set of mechanics behind F.A.T.A.L. -- the gaming engine, if you will. A realistic game should have realistic game mechanics. The Mean System was created for this purpose ....The most common aspects of the Mean System are the normal curve, mean, and standard deviation, though parabolic curve-fitting and trigonometric functions have been incorporated as well. 05:18 what o---o 05:20 it sounds more and more like the meaning of life 05:20 Anakim sounds interesting 05:21 oh god, this all-stars match 05:21 look at dem traits 05:22 people watching other e-sports events and I'm just sitting here still catching up on LCS from the week days my net was down 05:22 "The anakim has bloodlust, craving the act of murder 1d4 times a week..." 05:23 "The anakim is cannibalistic, and eating vegetables will induce vomiting" 05:23 lol 05:24 that reminds me of spore 05:24 also elves are vegan, but since apparently their species didn't adapt to it even though they've been alive for millenias, it makes them fart 1D20 times a day 05:24 or 1d3 05:24 I forgot 05:25 The anakim is accompanied by an odor of feces that extends 1d6 feet from their body. 05:25 There's a table for interracial hatred 05:26 basically everyone hates everyone else, with some exceptions 05:27 eh 05:28 chaotic stupid, guys 05:28 chaotic stupid 05:32 "The best line of our review : 05:32 05:32 So, basically, saying that this game should be burned is an insult to fire." 05:32 hahaha 05:33 that's great 05:33 "You can go now, if you want. You have just read 05:33 05:33 the best line of the review." 05:35 Who's doing this review. 05:35 ? 05:36 Also, I just played a game as Vi(jungle) where I disconnected for the first two minutes of the game and still managed to outplay the enemy jungler, go 4/1/11, win the game by surrender, and have the most gold in the game tied with the enemy ADC. 05:37 sounds like a game with me jungling, not what you did but your enemy 05:38 I like shoot my wad of jungle skill after like 2-3 ganks then blow the rest of the game, I don't jungle that often lol 05:38 Meanwhile, you fans of the controversial pastime of hot, sweaty man-love will enjoy how, with Vocal Charisma, the lowest possible rating will get you a description of "gay". (Good for them, because I was just thinking "Wow, this game is complete shit and its authors are complete shit, but I wanted a soupçon of homophobia to go along with it.) 05:38 http://www.rpg.net/reviews/archive/14/14567.phtml here, oz 05:41 Well, took a while, but now I'm back. 05:44 www.twitch.tv/dota2ti/b/442230134?t=662m24s 05:45 well that failed 05:45 http://www.twitch.tv/dota2ti/b/442230134?t=662m24s 05:46 all-star match somewhere in that timeframe 05:48 also, nystus 05:48 if you thought sheever was a bad caster 05:48 clairvoyance is worse 05:48 Toby with Clairvoyance is good, though 05:48 how dare you 05:49 yeah, because clairvoyance gets to say stupid stuff and ridicule himself and then pretend he never said that 05:52 Nystus 05:52 https://images.4chan.org/vg/src/1375982994871.jpg 05:52 the horror 05:59 thank Nystus for me 05:59 I'm off now 05:59 bye 05:59 wut? 05:59 for showing me the way 06:00 http://cdn1.gelbooru.com//images/1747/c741fec81ea5eceb8ebcc7b4dc2bedd5.gif 06:00 not yet i haven't 06:00 damn 06:08 oh hey I Astons summoner spell blog :o 06:09 https://images.4chan.org/vg/src/1375984390764.jpg 06:09 see* 06:09 Nystus I don't trust any 4chan links xD;; sorry 06:09 do you always wear a full-body condom? 06:10 no 06:12 Yeah, I gave some brain fodder for Summoner Spells, Sword... Did you want to say something else? 06:12 Or did you just want to aknowledge my existence? *laughs* 06:13 lies 06:13 you stole ideas 06:13 I said that the Ignite-Idea was from someone else. 06:13 oh I just notice that must have been why you said you were gone for awhile, also imo you don't give enough credits to barrier xD, you can lure with it as well 06:14 I know. As I said, Barrier is a fine spell, just overshadowed by other spells. 06:14 it's not that Barrier is shit, it's just that everything is "balanced" on Flash and Riot can't into non-lethal damage 06:15 it's cause mid-laners don't use it as well, I run it on both Master Yi and Twisted fate, and the way I use it has to put the idea in someone's head to try it 06:15 welp, finished day 1 VOD 06:15 now to wait 48 min for day 2 06:16 The only problem, Nys, is Flash itself. Each spell is situational and irons out weaknesses or strengthens the advantages of the kit. Flash, on the other hand, is too versatile, so it must die. 06:16 it had 3x time the range before 06:16 that was fun 06:16 -raises hand- as somone who got to lvl 15 on Ezreal only I can tell you the league of bad pathing can make flashing over wall not as easy as a blink ability 06:17 soe when I started playing other champs I kind yeah..I dont get over walls that often even 15 lvls later 06:18 hi 06:18 That's the problem when you're used so much to a single gameplay element, you can't handle similar elements that good. 06:19 Hey. 06:19 also no proper random mode in LoL ever 06:19 or any other kind of limited pool mode 06:20 I just dont relay on flashing over walls anymore unless it super thin jungle wall 06:20 I'll leave the jumping over the wraith wall corner to Ezzy 06:21 Why no proper random mode? 06:21 because muh bussiness model 06:22 Isn't ARAM and Random Pick in Customs enough "Random Mode" for you? 06:22 ARAM only picks from whatever are available 06:22 I think ARAM should have a playlest that rolls a champion from each class into a team,so you get proper comps 06:22 and "random pick" works the same 06:22 but still have a fully random comp as another option 06:22 only picks fro mchamps you CAN PICK 06:22 you don't need to unlock heroes in Doter 06:23 it's only random if you unlocked every single champ 06:23 Well, you pay for the game itself, so what. 06:23 ...it's free 06:23 Not the Early Access/Beta Access. Uh, that burn. 06:23 having limited champion pools as you start causing you to focus on specific champions and getting good with them 06:23 ...there's tens of thousands of invites 06:24 if we could just play any single one impulsiveness would lead to crippling some players growth 06:24 what yer buying is a bundle of items (which can be gotten free) and access to beta (also free) 06:25 LoL and DotA are build on different business models. I don't know how DotA makes money, but I'm totally okay with LoL, I've seen far worse. 06:25 also Doter is out of beta since...some time this of last month, forgot 06:25 Nexon 06:25 or last 06:25 Plus, having everything unlocked at the beginning is not always a good thing. 06:26 but they can't open up the game 'cause it would explode their servers 06:26 exactly my point Aston :P 06:26 i swear, if yer gonna argument to me about unlocking content i will kick you 06:26 also having a free week rotation kind pushes you to try a new champ while you can 06:24 what yer buying is a bundle of items (which can be gotten free) and access to beta (also free) 06:25 LoL and DotA are build on different business models. I don't know how DotA makes money, but I'm totally okay with LoL, I've seen far worse. 06:25 also Doter is out of beta since...some time this of last month, forgot 06:25 Nexon 06:25 or last 06:25 Plus, having everything unlocked at the beginning is not always a good thing. 06:26 but they can't open up the game 'cause it would explode their servers 06:26 exactly my point Aston :P 06:26 i swear, if yer gonna argument to me about unlocking content i will kick you 06:26 also having a free week rotation kind pushes you to try a new champ while you can 06:27 Hmm 06:27 Why so offensive, Nys? It's weird... o.o 06:27 "Looking to learn tips on how to be a great Wikia admin? Join us for a webinar next week to hear expert advice. Register now" 06:27 do it, Teh 06:27 But I'm already a great admin, rite 06:27 maybe you'll stop failing 06:28 oh, I have work during that time 06:28 Nysty, you do eet 06:28 then send me notes 06:28 i'm not the one who broke the same page twice 06:28 even though it'll be like, 1AM in your timezone 06:28 ...the same way 06:28 I didn't break the *page*, exactly 06:28 Just the uh, talk. 06:29 talk... pages. 06:29 https://images.4chan.org/vg/src/1375984895164.gif 06:30 Nys, Teh is a human like you and me. He will do mistakes even if he's an admin. If he does a mistake, he'll eat oranges and make everything k again. For the same reason, I wouldn't be mad if you're making a mistake, Nys. 06:30 how long 'till Riot "adds" Timber Chain to LoL? 06:30 though Naut kinda sorta has it 06:30 I think we have enough pulls xD;; 06:30 Why is Rumble in dota? 06:30 wouldn't the be the first time for reused abilities, though 06:31 because he's pink and furless 06:31 Timber Chain is a self-pull 06:31 but LoL doesn't have trees 06:32 it has walls 06:32 Jarvin kind of has it with his flag? 06:32 which frankly makes it pointless to begin with due to smaller map size 06:33 http://dota2.gamepedia.com/Timbersaw 06:33 4 sec CD with 1400 range at max rank 06:33 eat it! 06:34 So...? 06:34 i dunno, eat it 06:34 i wanna observe a person eat virtual data 06:34 FOR SCIENCE 06:34 Well, you can't see me, so eat virtual data for yourself. 06:34 but then i can't obseeeevre 06:34 You know, like good scientists in B/W-Movies? 06:35 I think your right about the it wouldn't be good due to map sized 06:35 and the spacing 06:35 LoL jungle is straight-up claustrophobic 06:35 Which makes Ezreal and Kass even harder to catch 06:36 Or location jumpers. 06:36 like Jarvin or Trist 06:36 Or Diana. She's a special case. 06:36 I like the small size of the jungle 06:37 blinks/dashes, Aston. 06:37 Nysty, DotA is balanced around everyone having OP components. 06:38 LoL is balanced around making things pansier 06:38 I heard that combined CCs in DotA can easily reach the 5 second-mark. 06:40 I cite 06:40 Faceless Void's R 06:40 that doesn't necessarily mean death in that game I heard, unlike in LoL where a gold card from TF could spell your doom 06:40 It disables everyone other than Void who enters it for 5 seconds. 06:41 http://youtu.be/C33rduF6FWo 06:41 ^Ozuar 06:42 :O 06:42 This is fucking amazing. 06:42 Is Slam the new Guile's Theme? 06:42 Naw 06:42 >Playing Thor in Smite 06:42 >Put on Space Jam Remix 06:42 >Auto-win 06:42 I wonder how much Charles Barkley is worth 06:43 Look him up. 06:43 ok 06:43 apparently his net worth is $30,000,000 06:44 Matt: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m719OZjyDzk 06:44 Ozuar: http://youtu.be/Oqf36ReTrDU 06:45 Still never played smite 06:45 o-o 06:47 hey Osci 06:52 Hi 06:52 hey everyone 06:52 even radar /jerkmodenowoff 06:52 Hey 06:52 hi Fei 06:52 hey Psyk 06:53 hi 06:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPHd6yq9XAg 07:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My01hVbFeXI 07:02 That's for you Matt 07:03 Thanks 07:03 ughhhhh 07:03 The damn sound quality 07:03 heh 07:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GB3KnfnhFaE 07:06 Oomph are so good. 07:19 NYSTUS 07:19 MAI WAIFU! 07:29 https://images.4chan.org/vg/src/1375988635095.jpg 07:29 look at all this profesionalism 07:29 IT'S OOZING 07:29 OOOZIIIIIIING 07:40 Oh boy nine whole people 07:41 yer ugly 07:41 https://images.4chan.org/vg/src/1375989790149.jpg 07:41 Your face is ugly. 08:05 you're ugliers 08:07 WITH AN S 08:24 ohai 08:25 Ohayo gosaimasu. 08:26 baka gaijin 2013 08 08